the_end_of_the_fcking_worldfandomcom_de-20200215-history
James
| Erster Auftritt = "Folge 1" | Status = Am Leben | Familie = Phil • Vater James' Mutter | Dargestellt von = Alex Lawther Jack Veal (Kind) | Sprecher = David Wittmann }} James ist ein Hauptcharakter der ersten Staffel von The End of the F***ing World. Der 17-jährige James ist sich sicher, dass er ein Psychopath ist. Er hat sich von Menschen emotional distanziert, ist kalt und herablassend. Nachdem er damit aufgehört hat Tiere zu töten, ist er der Meinung, dass es interessanter sei, etwas Größeres umzulegen, zum Beispiel einen Menschen. Er hat auch schon eine Idee, wer dies sein könnte: seine neue Mitschülerin Alyssa. Vorgeschichte Als James jung war, ging er mit seiner Mutter los, um die Enten zu füttern, die dann in den See fuhr und Selbstmord beging, während er aus dem Auto stieg. Dies verursachte vermutlich James "psychopathische Tendenzen", da er im Alter von neun Jahren nichts mehr fühlte. Um zu gucken, ob er etwas fühlt, legte James seine Hand in die Fritteuse seines Vaters und verursachte bleibende Narben und Verbrennungsschäden an seiner Hand. Die Schmerzen fühlte er. Er sagt auch, dass er als Kind keinen Sinn für Humor hatte, da er über keine Witze lachte, die sein Vater ihm erzählte, und in der Lage war ein leeres Gesicht zu behalten. James beginnt etwas später in seinem Leben damit, Tiere zu töten, angefangen bei der Katze seines Nachbarn bis hin zu größeren Tieren. Er behauptet, dass er sich an jeden einzelnen erinnert. Eines Tages beschließt er jedoch, etwas Größeres zu töten. Eine Person. Biografie Staffel 1 James lernt Alyssa während des Mittagessens in der Schule kennen. Alyssa kommt auf ihn zu, weil er in ihren Augen „anders“ ist und James vorhat, sie umzubringen. Um dies zu tun, gibt er vor, sich in sie zu verlieben, um sie in seiner Nähe zu halten. Er bietet ihr an, sie zu einem Date in ein Café mitzunehmen, das augenblicklich ruiniert war, als Alyssa anfing, die Kellnerin zu beschimpfen und sie beide herausschmeißen ließ. Danach schlägt sie vor, dass sie beide zu James' Haus gehen. Er sagt zu und sieht darin eine mögliche Mordmöglichkeit. Bei James Zuhause behauptete James gegenüber Alyssa, dass seine Mutter in Japan lebte. Sein Vater gratuliert James zu seiner Freundin und behauptet, er hätte immer gedacht, James sei schwul gewesen. Obwohl sein Vater schnell wieder gutmacht, dass es nichts Falsches ist, schwul zu sein, ist Alyssa immer noch verärgert. Sie geht schließlich und sagt, dass sie am nächsten Tag um 11:00 Uhr zurückkehren würde. James beschreibt sie als Nymphomanin. Am nächsten Tag bereitet er sich darauf vor, Alyssa zu töten, die zu spät auftaucht und vorschlägt wegzulaufen, nachdem ihr Stiefvater sie dazu gebeten hat. James stimmt zu und erfüllt seinen Lebenstraum, seinem Vater ins Gesicht zu schlagen, bevor er sein Auto stiehlt. Sie reisen eine Weile durchs Land, bis sie mit dem Auto gegen einen Baum fahren. Ein alter Armeeveteran holt sie ab und bringt die beiden in ein Café. Obwohl James sagt, dass der Veteran nichts schlimmes vorhat, mag Alyssa ihn nicht. Im WC dieses Cafés versucht der Tierarzt, James zu vergewaltigen, der es aus unbekannten Gründen zulässt, obwohl er es nicht wollte. Alyssa "rettet" ihn zu diesem Zeitpunkt, indem sie ihn erpresst, dass sie es seiner Frau erzählt. Sie plündert das Geld aus seiner Brieftasche. Sie übernachten für eine Nacht in einem Hotel, in dem James vorhatte, Alyssa zu töten, was er jedoch nicht tat, nachdem er sie im Badezimmer weinen gehört hatte. Anschließend kuscheln sie eine Weile, bis sie am nächsten Tag das Hotel verlassen. Sie finden schließlich ein Haus, von dem sie annehmen, dass es unbewohnt oder verlassen ist, und brechen darin ein. Sie machen ein Chaos und tanzen für eine Weile, wo James glaubt, er könnte sich wirklich in Alyssa verlieben. Dann, als Alyssa James einen Blowjob geben will, sagt er ihr, dass sie aufhören soll und sie geht. Alyssa kehrt mit einem anderen Mann zurück, mit dem sie schließlich Sex haben wollte. Als beide dann anfangen wollten, stoppte Alyssa kurz davor und wollte, dass er geht. Als sie den Mann wegschickt hatte, wartet James vor ihrem Zimmer darauf, dass sie einschläft. Er versteckte sich unterm Bett, in dem sie gerade schlief, aber sagte, er wisse nicht, ob er sie töten oder ihre Hand halten wolle. Er will ihre Hand nehmen, als der Besitzer des Hauses, Clive Koch, zurückkommt. Clive versucht Alyssa zu ermorden und zu vergewaltigen. James versucht dann Alyssa zu beschützen und zu retten, also sticht er Clive Koch in den Nacken und tötet ihn so. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt entscheidet er, dass er kein Psychopath ist. Sie beschließen, sich zu verstecken, entfernen alle Beweise und hinterlassen dennoch unwissentlich Beweise, die mit dem Verbrechen in Verbindung stehen. James und Alyssa trennen sich für eine Weile, denn Alyssa hat Angst vor ihm bekommen. Sie kehren nach einer Weile wieder zueinander zurück und Stielen ein Auto, damit sie Alyssas Vater Leslie suchen können. An diesem Punkt ist klar, dass sie beide ineinander verliebt sind und sich gut verstehen. James sagt, dass er Alyssa braucht, ob er es mag oder nicht. Nachdem sie Alyssas Vater gefunden haben, bekommt James eine schlechte Stimmung von ihm und scheint ihm gegenüber misstrauisch zu sein. Nach einem Ereignis in einer Bar, versucht Leslie die beiden festzunehmen, um die Polizeibelohnung zu erhalten, von der er im Fernsehen gehört hat. James greift das Telefon, das Leslie eingerichtet hat und gesteht, Clive ermordet zu haben, um Alyssa vor jeglicher Gefängnisstrafe zu bewahren. Sie verweigern Eunices Hilfe, als sie bemerkten, dass sie in getrennte Gefängnisse gehen und zum Strand laufen würden, um zu versuchen mit Leslies Boot zu fliehen. James merkt, dass er aufgrund des Polizeieinsatzes der Streitkräfte keine Zeit mehr hat und fordert Alyssa auf, ihnen mitzuteilen, dass er alles getan hat. Sie weigert sich dann, versucht ihn mitzureißen und behauptet, dass noch Zeit ist. James merkt, dass Alyssa sich nicht rühren wird und entschuldigt sich, bevor er sie mit dem Kolben der Waffe, die sie genommen haben, auf den Kopf schlägt, damit sie ihm nicht folgt, um sie zu beschützen, während er weiter rennt und sich nicht sicher ist, wohin er gehen soll. Wir sehen, dass James vermutlich nur wenige Sekunden später erschossen wird. Auftritte Staffel 1 * "Folge 1" * "Folge 2" * "Folge 3" * "Folge 4" * "Folge 5" * "Folge 6" * "Folge 7" * "Folge 8" Zitate fr:James en:James Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere - Staffel 1 Kategorie:Charaktere - Staffel 2